Metis
by grungekitty
Summary: Nova gets stranded on a swamp planet, and meets someone that helps her get out alive, but what doesn't add up? and I couldn't think of a title, it's all I could think of :/


**World War Z**

**it's a fantastic book!**

**it's basically how different cultures and people would react to an **_**actual **_**zombie apocalypse!**

**it's a bunch of fictional accounts from survivors!**

**READ IT!**

**it's by Max Brooks and he's a genius!**

**anyway**

**now that I got that out**

**I was rereading it and came across "Parnell Air National Guard Base, Tennessee" in "Home Front USA" I believe**

**or Christina Elioplis's story**

**and I was thinking that Christina reminded me a lot of Nova**

**the whole cut throat "I'm a #### professional" attitude**

**the "it doesn't matter that I'm a girl! I can do just as well as you bozos!"**

**(for those of you that have read WWZ, this is going to go A LOT like in the book, and I'm reusing "Mets" too)**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

the team was fighting

they were separated

then Nova was hit by a laser

"NOVA!" SPRX screamed as her foot crusher started falling toward the planet below them

...

Nova woke up in a swamp area

"Arrghh" she moaned as she sat up

she opened her radio in an attempt to contact the others

"come in! can anyone hear me?" she said

"hello? who is this?" a voice chimed

"Nova, of the hyper force. who are _you_?" Nova said

"I'm a crash spotter, Mets" the women on the radio said

this made sense to Nova

Crash spotters were people posted in several remote areas that reported when there was a crash, if a search and rescue was needed, and where

"you're gonna need to find your ship, to signal your team" Mets said

"Can't you?" Nova asked

"no" Mets said plainly

"why?" Nova asked

"because I don't have the equipment to contact them!" Mets said

"but you're a crash spotter! don't you have equipment to call for help?" Nova asked

"I do, I just think it be simpler for you to call your team instead of having me call a search and rescue and have them find your team, and then have your team have to come find your ship, all for someone that doesn't need it! get off your lazy butt and start walking! you're losing your daylight!" Mets said

Nova was a little mad, but did as she was told

"how do I find my ship?" she asked

"Will you quit acting helpless!" Mets snapped

Nova sighed

"you have emergency training right?" Mets asked "WELL USE IT!"

Nova started trudging through the mud/water

"so how do I find it?" Nova asked

"what do you think? use your brain!" Mets said

Nova closed her eyes and thought out loud

"well I couldn't of landed too far away" she said

"you know this Nova!" Mets said

then Nova tested the wind

"the wind's going north, that could have carried me when I was ejected" Nova said

"that sounds ridicules. _THINK_!" Mets said

Nova grind her teeth

"well, Otto said that the eject was pulling to the right..." Nova said

"Quit over thinking this!" Mets came in with

then Nova knew what to do

she turned and looked at her landing area

she looked as which direction the seat was pointing, and knew where to go

"that wasn't so hard" Nova smiled

"what are you, SPRX? Don't get cocky!" Mets said

Nova was about to ask how she knew about SPRX, but decided that she must know of the hyper force

it would explain a couple other things

Nova was getting tired, and it was getting hard to walk/swim through the swampy area

but Mets kept her going through it

"so who are you?" Nova asked

"I told you, Mets" Mets said

"not what I meant! What does 'Mets' even mean?" Nova asked

"It's short for Metis" Mets said

"nice name" Nova told her "what else?"

"What else matters? do you need to know something?" Mets asked

"I don't know, just conversation" Nova said

"why do you need conversation?" Mets asked

"It's better than silence" Nova said

"a problem with silence?" Mets asked

Nova just sighed and gave up

"What was that!?" Mets asked in a worried tone

"What was what?" Nova asked

"that noise! Nova look behind you! NOW!" Mets barked

Nova turned and saw a formless

she couldn't move for a second

what was a formless doing here?

what was _she _doing here?

the shock had made Nova pretty much forget her own name for a second there

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE LIKE A FREAKING IDIOT! _FIGHT_!" Mets yelled

this snapped Nova out of it

she punch the formless only to see more behind it

she tried to leap into action, but the mud around her ankles caused her to fall on her face

she tried to push up

but she wasn't getting up fast enough

"GET UP! GET UP! _GET_ _UP_!" Mets yelled "don't just sit there with you face in the mud ya stupid _monkey_! **GET UP**!"

this got Nova to spring up

it felt like forever

but the fight was finally done

Nova was breathing heavy

surrounded by mud that was now thickened by all that formless ooze

"knew you could do it" Mets said "that mud's probably really thick now, and it's getting dark. get some sleep."

Nova was about to say something

"NOW! that's an order, monkey!" Mets said

"since when do I take orders from you?" Nova snapped

"since your life depends on it! now find a safe spot, and GET SOME SLEEP! we have no idea how many more of those things there are here! and you gonna need all of your strength to get through that mud _and _defend yourself!" Mets said

Nova sighed, and started toward a spot that looked good

by the time she got there, she was glad she was resting

Nova walked inside a hollow tree

she was just small enough to get in

no formless could get in

she managed to get to a dry spot and curl up

...

"WAKE UP!" Mets yelled

Nova opened her eyes to see daylight

"you need to get a move on" Mets said "your rescue isn't gonna call itself"

Nova moaned, but got up

and after an hour, found her ship

"it's recked" she said to Mets

"then fix it!" Mets said

"how?" Nova asked

"oh shut-up! you know how! Otto's taught you how to fix the distress beak at least right?" Mets said

"I think so..." Nova said

"'I _think _so'? 'I _THINK _SO'? What kind of a response is that!? quit second guessing yourself and get to work!" Mets yelled

Nova nodded and made her way to her foot crusher

"was it the red or the purple wire?" Nova asked

"what do you think?" Mets said

"Red?" Nova asked

"why are you _asking _me!?" Mets said

"right! red!" Nova said as she reached for the red wire

"Did I forget something?" Nova asked

"Do you _think _you forgot something?" Mets asked

Nova shook her head and went to go turn on her distress beacon

but right after she did, something pulled her out of her ship by her ankle and slammed her through the water

Nova looked up and saw a formless

and more approaching

"FIGHT!" Mets barked

but as Nova tried to get up, her leg throbbed unbearably

she screamed, but that was only attracting more formless

"QUIT NURSING YOUR WOUNDS AND FIGHT!" Mets screamed "I WILL NOT HAVE YOU QUIT ON ME! THE TEAM IS _ON THEIR WAY_! YOU JUST NEED TO HOLD OUT FOR A MINUTE OR SO!"

"It hurts!" Nova yelled back

"YOUR WHINING LIKE A GIRL!" Mets screamed at an insane decimal

this got Nova up

this got her fighting

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO FAIL! DO YOU HEAR ME! YOU WILL NOT STOP! I DON'T GIVE A DARN ABOUT THAT LEG! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO QUIT!" Mets yelled

it was endless

Nova didn't know where these formless were coming from, but she didn't have the extra endurance to figure it out!

a minute or so became 5

and that became 10

and that became 15

but Mets didn't let Nova quit

"DON'T LET THEM MAKE A WIMP OUT OF YOU! FIGHT LIKE YOU MEAN IT! BEING A GIRL IS NOT AN EXCUSE TO QUIT ON ME! DON'T EVER THINK IT IS!" Mets keep yelling

she was hitting every nerve Nova had

"SHOW THEM THAT YOU CAN FIGHT! YOU WANT TO PROVE EVERYTHING THEY'VE TOLD YOU? WANT TO MAKE THEM RIGHT? YOU GIVE UP, YOU MAKE EVERYTHING THOSE BOYS AT MASTER OFFAY'S EVER SAID ABOUT YOU BEING WEAK, TRUE! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT!?" She kept yelling

"NO!" Nova screamed in pain

"THEN FIGHT! FIGHT LIKE A WARRIOR! FIGHT LIKE A MONKEY TEAM MEMBER!" Mets yelled "FIGHT LIKE YOURSELF!"

finally, a super robot came into view

Nova almost passed out at the sight

but...

"JUST BECAUSE THEY'RE HERE, DOES NOT MEAN YOU CAN QUIT! I WANT YOU WIDE AWAKE AND FIGHTING ALONG WITH THEM WHEN THEY GET TO YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME!? YOU ARE NOT HELPLESS! DO NOT MAKE THEM RIGHT! YOU ARE NOT A WEAKLING! AND WE BOTH KNOW IT! PROVE _ME _RIGHT! SHOW THEM THAT YOU CAN DO THIS AND MORE!" Mets yelled

Nova kept fighting

though as the team arrived, Mets stopped yelling at Nova to keep going

but all of Mets' word still rung through her head

the team was helping fight

but she didn't stop for a second

she wouldn't let herself

pretty soon, all of the formless were just ooze

"that was some pretty good fighting Nova" SPRX winked

but his smile faded as he looked at the monkey he was talking to

she was leaning down and holding her right leg

"Nova? Are you ok- NOVA!" SPRX said as she fell over

then Gibson ran over to her

"I'll get her to medbay" Gibson said

SPRX followed

but Nova didn't let herself lose consciousness for an instant

...

"WHY IN THE WORLD WERE YOU FIGHTING WITH A BROKEN LEG?! !? !?" Gibson screamed at the yellow monkey

"and I was suppose to...?" Nova asked

Gibson just made frustrated noises

"what happened out there?" Chiro asked

...

Nova had just finished her tale

"Nova...there's no crash spotters on this planet, it's uninhabited!" Gibson said while looking at his computer screen "and there's no 'Mets' on file"

"So she lied about being a crash spotter! so what!? She was still helpful, and really saved my butt out there!" Nova said

"but no one else could of picked up our frequency" Otto added "decides, you're com receptors broke when you crashed, that's why we couldn't contact you!"

Then Gibson turned from the computer he'd been staring at

"and even more starling, is that upon further scans, I've discovered, that aside from us, there is no other living things other than plants on this planet! NOTHING! not even a bug!" Gibson said

"So you're saying I made it up!? I told you what happened!" Nova said defensibly

"no, I think you told us what you _believed _happened" Antauri said

"meaning?" Nova said

"this 'Mets' Didn't say anything that you didn't already know! and you said that she knew a curious amount about us, and about you, and she _knew _what it would take to get you up, she _knew _what would make you fight!" Antauri said

"What are you saying!?" Nova said angrily

"I believe that Mets came from your own mind, you walked _yourself _through this!" Antauri said as calmly as ever

Nova just rolled her eyes

and after fifty test from Gibson and Otto to be sure that she didn't go crazy

she was getting back to her room on crutches with SPRX walking along side

"I'm not crazy" She muttered

"I don't think you're crazy!" SPRX said

Nova rolled her eyes

"well, Antauri said that she didn't tell you anything that you didn't already know right?" SPRX said

Nova didn't answer

"well you didn't know that Mets was short for Metis!" SPRX grinned

Nova stopped, and smiled back

"thanks SPRX" she smiled as she went into her room

SPRX just smiled as he watched her go in

"SPRX? you know that-" Gibson started

"...You had a lecture about Greek mythology last week, and you took us about Athena's mother, Metis" SPRX sighed

Gibson stared at him for a second, then realized what he was doing

so Gibson just smiled, walked off, and let him

* * *

**weeeeeeeeee!**

**and no!**

**I didn't just ruin the book!**

**just 1 part**

**it's like 5 pages!**

**go read it!**

**it's brilliant!**

**and I don't read too many books**

**so you know it's **_**good **_**if **_**I **_**liked it!**

**-grungekitty**


End file.
